This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this pilot is to obtain key data for establishing feasibility and determining the optimal design for this full-scale randomized, controlled trial (RCT). The long-range goal of this study is to provide recommendations for non-pharmacologic strategies that are safe, accessible and cost-effective for sustained self-management of chronic insomnia.